Courage
by like-lions
Summary: LOLIVER! Lilly has a problem, can Oliver save her before it's too late? Oneshot. Please R&R! Rated for adult themes.


Hey ya'll! I'm Maddie, and well, this is just some songfic about Loliver. It's kinda sad at the beginning but It'll get better I promise!

**Courage**

Lilly Truscott looked scanned herself in the mirror with a look of disgust. She looked terrible. How could she let herself eat so much! She weighed 121 pounds and she was not happy.

"Lilly!" Her mom called, "Dinner!"

"OK! I'm coming Mom!"

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games_

Many thoughts raced through her head. How was she going to avoid having to eat dinner! Her mom watched her like a hawk. She quickly raced downstairs and headed towards the dining room table. She took a seat and her mom passed her a plate of food.

"Uh. Mom, I don't really feel well, can I just skip dinner tonight?"

"Well, OK. But if you get hungry later, be sure to come down!" Her mom yelled as Lilly ran upstairs.

_I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"_

The next morning Lilly ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. She got out the scale and began to weigh herself.

"120." Lilly said in a disgusted voice. "Whatever, I'm making progress."

Lilly got dressed in a lime tank top and capris and she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Lilly!" Her mom called. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No. Not really."

"Maybe you should eat something…"

"No! I mean…I am not that hungry right now."

"Well, I think I'm going to call the doctor for you today."

" Maybe you should wait…I mean you don't want to call him if it isn't really a big deal."

"OK. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning. I have meetings all of tonight so I won't be back until you're asleep."

"Oh. OK. Well see ya mom!"

Lilly raced through the door and met up with Miley and Oliver.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said. "You look really nice today!"

_Then someone tells me how good I look_

A smile crept across Lilly's face.

_And for a moment, for a moment I am happy_

We walked to school and then went our separate ways to our classes. Lilly went to the bathroom during English and as she got there, she realized that she was SO hungry. It was like she was being eaten from the inside out.

_But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry_

School came and went and then came lunch. Lilly just picked at her food and thought no one noticed that she hadn't eaten at all. But Oliver noticed.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

As the end of the day neared, Miley went off and walked home with Jake leaving Lilly and Oliver left to walk home together. If you asked Oliver if he loved Lilly, he would say "Only as a friend". But you would know he was lying. You could see it in his face.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked. "Why didn't you eat your lunch today?"

"Oh. I had a big breakfast."

Lilly could tell she was lying. He could read her like an open book. They walked silently and he dropped her off at her house.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…nevermind."

She wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't tell him if she couldn't tell herself the same. She walked into the house and heard pure silence. She walked up the stairs to her room and locked the door.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better_

She walked into the bathroom and weighed herself once more. 118. She was terrified yet excited. She was excited that she was dropping so much weight but terrified, for the same reason.

_There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go_

She was so hungry and so weak. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to stop. But wanted was the key word. She had been doing this for so long, she couldn't remember when she hadn't been doing it.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

She called the one person she needed, the one person that she knew could help her. Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver. It's me, Lilly."

"Oh hey Lilly! What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Oliver, I need you to know. I think……I think I may have an eating disorder- Please. Please don't judge me. I just, wanted to be perfect."

She was now in tears.

"Please, Oliver, help me."

"Oh OK Lills, I'll be right there."

_You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)_

And he was. And that is why Oliver was the one who was her best friend. Oliver, was the one who noticed. And Oliver, was the one who showed he cared the most.

_I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day_

**THE END**

Thanks for reading! Please review! I know it's short and kinda sketchy but please be nice!

_Song Credit: Courage – Superchic[k_

Peace,

Maddie_  
_


End file.
